Coby
Coby David Nelson, labeled The Shy Kid is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Cobysquare.jpg RRBack.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography Coby David Nelson's always hated school, especially when he crushes on guys whom he knows deep down will never return the admiration. His family barely really helps: Mom is too over-protective and worried, Dad doesn't understand Coby isn't the kind of gay you see on television, and two older brothers pretend like he's straight. He's too shy to address it anyway. Coby is a victim of bullying, since some stupid jocks in his school actually take pleasure in getting his hopes up only to brutally dump him, be it figuratively or literally into a dumpster. A sad tale, since all of this drives Coby to be homeschooled and forced to attend several life coaches whom he struggles constantly with. He often worries if others think of him as creepy and that tends to lead him into ignoring them too. He often worries about how others think, and he can't even look at his own reflection. He sometimes feel that his standards are too high, and that maybe he'll never find someone for him. His family is kinda average. He lives with cops, basically. Workaholic cops who don't have much time for him themselves yet they tell him to do more than just stay in his room, even though there is literally nothing outside for Coby to do except swing on a swingset. They had a pool, but Coby never got the chance to learn how to swim and now he's probably too old to do that. He wishes to be independent but his family seems to always treat him like he can't do it. He's even cousins with Duncan, and Duncan seems to think the same. He feels like when he says what he wants to do in life all they will do is tell him why he can't do it and never encourage him. He also has a very short and very violent temper, but is also very forgiving. Though he can only forgive so much. iend too!). Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Coby met his team, the Radioactive Rats. He immediately befriended Constance who saw how shy and insecure Coby was. Within the first challenge, his team all battled and argued with one another, but with the encouragement of Scarlett, Coby was able to settle everyone down. In Truth, Or Laser Shark, Coby was forced out of the closet as gay by Chris during a humiliation challenge. Offended by Chris' intentions, Harrison led the cast into belittling Chris for his cruel objective, followed by everyone, especially Ella, Sugar, and Constance, comforting Coby. Coby remembered Harrison for this, and often thought about him later on. Once Constance had switched teams in Finders Creepers, Coby distanced himself from his team. In Backstabbers Ahoy Coby and Harrison shared intimate moments on the beach, which sparked a romantic interest, leaving Coby smitten with Harrison. Struggling to find the courage to ask Harrison out, Giselle stepped in, noticing the crush, and helped Coby to garner the courage. In A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Coby and Giselle learned that Harrison was bisexual, meaning he was fair game to Coby, leaving both of them overjoyed. Coby asked Harrison out when Fang cornered them in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean. Harrison was skeptical at first, not interested in Coby's "woe is me" temperament. Harrison pushed Coby until Coby fully opened up to him, revealing a humorous, caring side in Trivial Matters. Coby and Harrison started their first date in Grand Chef Auto before Tanner was tricked by Scarlett into voting out Coby since he believed Coby was in an alliance with Scarlett. Coby was hurled away, but not before sharing a final farewell kiss with Harrison. Gallery cobyrot_by_mustacheskulls-d9x1s8u.png Cobyfront.png Coby.png CobyStance.jpg Appearances *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Coby has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Scarlett, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Coby has yet to outrank Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *He has not competed against any other generation. Trivia * Coby's creator, EternalInsanity787, will be producing a series starring Coby (or an alternate version of him) in his own adventures in his hometown. This series is not canon to Do-Over and also not really related to Total Drama much either. *He is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Tanner and Max. *Coby is one of three contestants from the second generation, prior to their debut on TDDO, to personally know one of the first generation contestants. In Coby's case, he claims to be a cousin of Duncan. **The others are Colton, who knows Brick; and Krystal, who knows Courtney. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Maggots